Maveric
Maveric (マブリック maburikku'):' Also known as Crimson Avenger, is a pirate, He is in charge of the ships and everyone on boards safety and answers to only one man, the captain. With his main red hair trademark and his extraordinary abilities, many people believe him to be the reincarnation of the late pirate while others claim that he is the descendant of Shanks. This belief has lead to him being hunted down by the and forced to run in hiding. Originally from a continent known only for war and death for the past few hundred years, Maveric survived on that island as child by adapting and selling himself off from organization to organization fighting alongside them in the war as their slave. When it became known that the child was burden to the organizations he bailed them before they could get the chance to nab him. He continued this for 15 years on the continent. As he grew with the organizations he learned from them, growing smarter and strong with each passing moment. Appearance Maveric is a tall man with a very toned and muscular body. He appears to be a very handsome looking man who attracts women almost everywhere he goes. His trade mark is his uniquely red hair which is spiky in the front of his head while the back of the hair flows backwards, half of his face covered by bangs. He wears arm bandits around his wrists. Maveric is always seen smoking a cigarette and never seems to run out. He wears a black sleeveless shirt with a zipper on it with a white line down in the center with a neck collar. He also wears white pants with a black line down the center. He wears a black coat over his shoulders without having his arms threw the sleeves. The sleeves of the coat have a white line running down it and white fuzz around the collar of the coat. Personality Maveric is a rather serene and laid-back kind of man. He is noticeably calm, even in battle but when situations get serious he often losses his calm exterior and get worried about others. He rarely shows any signs of positive emotions such as laughter or happiness and remains distant towards the other crew mates even while their partying and drinking he would just stand away from them leaning on something and watch, often times when he does have a good time with his crew he always shows a grin on his face which is the most he will ever show. Despite his distant relationship with the crew Maveric cares deeply for his crew mates and wishes to protect them. For such a reason he is willing to throw himself into enemy fire to protect his fallen crew mate and act as a shield for them. Relationship Abilities and powers Physical Abilities On top of his Haki and Fighting Styles abilities, Maveric also possesses incredible physical strength. Capable of dealing powerful blows with each attack he deals. Fighting Styles Six Powers Maveric was trained and now has complete mastery of the technique, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms * : This technique allows Maveric to move his legs so fast that he is able to kick off the air itself, allowing him to stay in the air for much longer than usual. This allows him to leap off the ground to extraordinary heights almost as if he's flying. He is able to use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set himself up for a swift, aerial attack. With his strength his normal leaps are so great that he is able to leap off a tall building in a single bound therefore this technique allows him to go much further then that. When the need arises Maveric is able to combine this technique with Shave in order to leap of the air 30-40 time faster then normal given the appearce of flying at disappearing speed and moves just as fast as he would on ground level. His speed does not slow down for he is able to perform this technique even while underwater and claims that its much easier to do so then it is on air. When he performs this technique while underwater he is able to move as fast as a if not faster, if he were to combine it with his Shave technique underwater as well the result would be unknown for he has never had a reason to use it. *' :' This technique hardens Maveric's muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough force of attacks. When Iron Body is active, Maveric is unable to move a bit. It can also be used to enhance the users' attacks by the increased density one gets from using the Iron Body, similar to Busoshoku Haki, although it requires him to utilize Iron Body after they are mobile towards the opponent. *' :' is a close-quarter combat technique, in which Maveric hardens his fingers rather then his entire body and pushes his finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. It is a very useful technique that can connect rapidly and accurately, which works well when combined with his various other combat fighting styles, impressive speed and agile techniques. Although it's never been used to counter or deflect another powerful attack in any fights, Maveric has various of way to use it for defensive purposes *' :' is a powerful projectile technique, in which Maveric starts by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. *' :' Is Maveric most favorable technique of all the Six Powers. This technique allows the him to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. He is able to kick off the ground 30-40 times faster in a blink of an eye allowing him to move at disappearing speed that surpasses any capabilities. Out of all the techniques at his disposal Maveric is most experience with this one for he tends to rely on it much more and even claims that he favors this one out of all the rest for he uses it to quickly evade incoming attacks and often uses it to keep his enemies guessing. He also uses it to deal quick and effective attacks before his opponent can even realize. When he needs to he combines this technique with Moon Walk in order to leap of the air 30-40 time faster then normal given the appearance of flying at disappearing speed and moves just as fast as he would on ground level. His Shave technique is so fast that even opponents with predicting his every moves can't keep up with incredible speed. *' :' This technique makes Maveric's body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. *' :' This technique is the secret and ultimate attack of the Six Powers''style. Only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill, one in which Maveric has obtained through diligent and bloody ounce of training. Dragon Claw Fist Another form of fighting style Maveric has mastered is a style revolves around the use of his fingers which he sometimes refers to as "claws". Much like his '''Finger Pistol' technique, his fingers are strong enough to break armor, great swords and even skulls with ease and remaining unharmed. He claims his fingers are like the claws of a dragon. He also uses Haki to increase the strength of his fingers. Eight Impact Fists Another form of fighting style Maveric has mastered on his adventures is a fighting style that allows Maveric to control vibrations around his limbs to generate shock waves from their attacks. This shock wave is powerful enough to destroy a metal shield or defeat a strong man easily.It is also claimed that his attacks are unblockable and reverberating, causing defenses to shatter therefore he uses this style of fighting with combined with all his other martial arts fight styles. Maveric is able to utilize this fighting style onto any limb he uses whether it be the head, fists, legs, or elbows. Fishman Karate Maveric is an exceptionally powerful master of Fishman Karate Haki Observation Haki Armament Haki *'Black Piercing Dragon Crush:' Combining two of the martial arts moves Finger Pistol and Dragon Claw Fist along with his Armament Haki, Maveric is able to grab a hold to his target a deal much more deadly death grip then any he is able to do with these traits separately. History Maveric was raised in a Country called, Giasta, a winter island somewhere in the that was over thrown by war for last few hundred years. Maveric lived on that island for over 10 years as an orphan. Using any means of survival he couldz rely on. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:First Mate Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Fire Rocker Pirate